The Worst Summer Job
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet at Disney World Working as Chip and Dale. Right from the start it seems like the summer job from hell. Could that change? AU, SasuNaru
1. The Not So Wonderful World of Disney

**Oh dearies! A new fic! Yeps.  
****  
The Warnings: Yaoi (but of course), language, sexual content (eventually), and the writings of a girl who has never once been to Disney World, let alone worked there.**

* * *

A young blond man walked down the hallway of a Disney hotel; actually he was sort of bouncing. He was also humming "It's A Small World" off-key as he checked the door numbers. Reaching the wooden door with a chipped number '10' painted on the brass plaque he opened the door. There were two cheap beds with wooden frames and sheets. Two? He shrugged, becoming slightly more distracted by the fact that there was no air conditioning, and it was summer in Florida. He glared at the empty window a bit before plopping his heavy suitcase down on the bed and opening it to unpack. All the while he continued to (badly) hum random, annoying Disney songs.

Just minutes after the young blond man had entered the room a black-haired man was walking down the same hallway. There was a definite difference in personality though. While the blond had been bouncing down the hallway and humming, the raven-haired man was just walking, checking the door numbers. He stopped at a door and opened it to enter his room. But there was someone already in it. Someone wearing an orange shirt and humming "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" so badly it was barely recognizable, no less.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

The orange-shirt-wearing blond turned around to look at him from where was putting away a pair of obnoxious orange and yellow swimming trunks. The raven noticed three lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. "Dude, this is my room."

"I'm afraid it's not, because it's mine."

"Dude, I have a note right here," He pulled out a piece of paper, "Room ten." He pointed at the text on the paper for emphasis.

"I have a note too." The dark-haired man said. He looked down at his note, the blond looked at his. They both had room ten written on them, and also something else. Fine print, down at the bottom that neither of them had bothered to read apparently: "_You will be rooming with another person."_

"Well shit," the blond said. Then he looked up at the other person. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Chip!" He said brightly.

The raven frowned slightly, well now it made sense. "Sasuke Uchiha, Dale." He walked over to the bed that Naruto hadn't taken over and set his large suitcase on it. He noted that there was only one dresser, and no air-conditioner. 'Well Disney employees sure don't live the good life do they?' He thought to himself.

"I'm here for a summer job before heading off to college," Naruto said as Sasuke began to unpack. "What about you?"

"Same." Sasuke said, walking over to the dresser and beginning to pile his clothes in. Which he soon realized contrasted amazingly with the blonds'. Where as Sasuke's were mostly dark blue or black (minus one pair of white shorts) Naruto's were mostly orange, yellow, and red. With the occasional white. This kid either liked being blinded by himself, or he was a serious pyro. Either way Sasuke didn't look forward to rooming with him too much.

"So how old are you?" Naruto said, attempting to engage the raven in conversation, not yet sensing that he wasn't the conversational type.

"Eighteen." Sasuke answered putting in the second to last pile of clothes.

"Sweet, I'll be eighteen in a couple weeks!" Naruto answered excitedly. He waited for Sasuke to say something, maybe along the lines of; "Sweet!" but got nothing. He figured Sasuke was the quiet type. He looked a tad bit emo to be honest. With the duck-butt hair in the back and the bangs. All he was missing was the eyeliner and girl pants. Naruto stood up and went to sit over on his bed. The sun was already starting to go down as they'd both arrived in the late afternoon. "So uh, we're supposed to go talk to the manager or whatever tonight. Wanna go down with me?" he asked hopefully.

Sasuke considered denying for a moment so he could get away from the obnoxious yellow wonder, but then he realized that would be pretty stupid since he _did_ have to go. Not to mention he would be spending his entire summer with the blond so he might as well get used to it. Closing the dresser drawer he stood up and nodded. They walked out of the room together, clashing brilliantly. Naruto with his bright hair and clothes and deep tan, Sasuke with his dark clothes and black hair contrasting with his pale skin. That being said they were both handsome. Sasuke in a more beautiful way though, and Naruto in a sort of surfer way. He looked perfect in the warm, sunny Florida atmosphere.

The two walked down the stairs to the lobby of the hotel. It wasn't decorated very extravagantly. The decor was mostly Disney based and there were some palm trees and other tropical-looking plant places throughout it. When they reached the front desk a pretty woman with short-black hair, Shizune according to the brass nameplate on the desk, greeted them. "How may I help you?" she said with a smile.

"Hello Shizune. We're workers; we're looking for the manager's office." Naruto said. Sasuke just stood there with his hands stuck in his pockets.

"Just go through that door to the left and it's down that hallway." she said, pointing at the door.

"Thanks," Naruto gave her a bright smile and walked away with Sasuke.

Walking down the hallway it didn't take long to find which door was the right one, as there were about three in the whole hallway. They knocked on the door that said Management, a hard female voice said "Come in."

The two young men entered the office. It wasn't very big, it had room for a desk, a few filing cabinets, and a wardrobe, but it was air-conditioned. What they first noticed however was the woman behind the desk. She looked quite young, she was pretty with long blond hair, and well, she was stacked. She was practically busting out of the white v-neck top she was wearing. Naruto stared with his mouth open for a moment before Sasuke nudged him. Naruto blinked rapidly and his tan whiskered cheeks were tinged with a slight pink.

"May I help you?" the woman asked sounding bored. Sasuke noticed a half-empty (or half-full if you insist) bottle of Pinot Grigio and a wine glass on her desk.

Naruto quickly checked the nameplate, "Uh yeah Ms. Sannin, you see-"

"Don't call me that. Do I look old enough to be addressed by my last name?" She asked angrily.

"Uh, no." Naruto muttered a bit unsurely.

"Right. Continue."

"Well we're working here this summer as characters."

"Mhmm, what characters are you?" She asked, standing up.

"Chip and Dale." Sasuke answered as Naruto had gone back to staring at Tsunade.

The woman went over to the wardrobe and pulled out two blond furry costumes, she held them out while continuing to rummage near the bottom. Naruto eagerly went to take them from her. Tsunade straightened up and held out two heads to them, Sasuke grabbed them. "I'm not sure which is Chip and which is Dale. There might be names or something, not that it really matters that much, they look exactly the same anyway." She took a seat at her desk and poured some wine into the glass. "So, you start tomorrow at nine. You don't need to sign in or anything, but people will notice of you're missing. If one of you comes down sick tell us. You will be required to walk the park together, since you're a pair." She was going through all of this as if she didn't even have to think about it. And she probably didn't. "You work through five; you get two fifteen minute breaks throughout the day, three if it's a really hot day, and one thirty minute lunch break. You get a discount on any food place in the park, and a free dinner. Other than that, just be nice and remember to entertain the little kids." She downed the glass and turned to her paper work, Sasuke and Naruto took this as a cue to leave.

When they got back to the room they decided to set about figuring who got which costume. Sasuke looked at the heads, they were awful. They had huge eyes and grins bigger than those. He picked one up, there was a post-it stuck to the inside. "This one says Chip." he said handing it to Naruto and picking up the other head. He inspected the costumes but could find no indication of which character either one was. "Is one bigger than the other?" he asked.

"No, not like that would matter anyway, we're the same height." Naruto said.

Sasuke glanced at him and realized he had a point. He hadn't noticed that before. He grabbed one of the costumes and put it on the foot of his bed with his head. Naruto did the same on his bed. He looked at Sasuke for a moment; Sasuke was about to ask him what meds he was on (or off) when he said, "I'm starving. Does the hotel have a restaurant?"

Sasuke shrugged, "No idea. Most hotels do though."

"Care to go find it with me?" Naruto asked with a grin.

So once again they found themselves traipsing to the front desk of the lobby. "Shizune," Naruto flashed a handsome smile, "Care to direct us to food?"

She smiled at him, "There's a restaurant down that hallway," she pointed to the left, "Or there's plenty of restaurants placed around the park. Epcot has some of the best ones."

"Okay, thank you." Naruto said brightly. God he was about to give Sasuke a headache from too much brightness.

"What are your names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

She looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He informed in his much deeper voice.

Shizune smiled and waved to them as they walked down the hallway to the left. Sasuke was horrified to hear Naruto humming "Under the Sea". Luckily he was saved having to put up with it by them finding the restaurant. As soon as they walked through the door a man with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a scar across his nose asked them, "Do you two have reservations?"

"Er, no."

"Its reservation only, I'm sorry."

"Bu-but, we're employees!"

"Do you have your employee card with you?"

Naruto cursed, "Uh no, but I swear we work here. And I'm starving!"

The man smiled kindly, "All right, I'll take your word for it. There's a table for two over by the window."

"Thank you so much!" For a moment it seemed as though Naruto was going to hug the man, and then he did. Sasuke was seriously regretting coming to dinner with the idiot.

They walked over to the empty table and sat at it. While they waited for a waiter they looked around at the decor of the restaurant. It was decorated very nicely and there wasn't a Disney character or theme in sight. It looked like a normal restaurant, except the music in the background appeared to be orchestra versions of Disney songs. Sasuke was going to get sick of those songs very quickly.

After a few minutes (it wasn't a very busy night) a waiter walked up to their table. He set two menus out for them, "Hello, he said in a stuffy voice, "I'm your waiter Udon." He turned away for a moment to sneeze. He looked sick as a dog. "What would you like to drink?" he asked, sniffing.

Naruto looked away from his waiter and took a glance at the drink section of his menu which was conveniently located right on the back. "I'll have a coke."

Udon wrote this down and turned to Sasuke, "Same." he said.

"I'll be back with your drinks." he said and walked away.

Naruto scanned the menu with bright, eager blue eyes. Food always made him excited. The blond was disappointed to see that there wasn't any ramen on the menu. This restaurant officially sucked. Looking further he decided he was in the mood for pizza, and they had meat lovers. Smiling happily at the prospect of a medium pizza all to himself he set his menu down.

Sasuke also had his menu set down after deciding on a cheeseburger and fries. It wasn't long before Udon came back with their drinks. Sasuke took his and discreetly checked it for snot. Just to make sure.

"Are you ready to order?" Udon sniffled holding his notepad.

"Yeah, I'll have the medium meat lover's pizza." Naruto said happily.

"And you?" Udon said as he finished writing Naruto's order.

"Cheeseburger."

"Okay I'll be back soon with your meals."

Naruto relaxed and glanced out the window that was right next to them. He was somewhat surprised to see that they had a view of the pool. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. 'Yes, it is a very bad thing!' he screamed in his mind. For getting out of the pool was a fat man that had to at least be in his fifties. He walked over to an equally fat woman who was wearing (horror of horrors) a bikini. Naruto shuddered and turned away from the window. Never again.

He didn't notice Sasuke's raised brow.

"So Sasuke, where are you from anyway?" Naruto asked.

"New Jersey," Sasuke answered looking boredly at a plant hanging a few feet behind Naruto.

"Whoa, Jersey. You from one of the parts with all the crime?"

Sasuke nodded, turning his attention to one of the ice cubes floating in his coke.

"I'm from Missouri myself."

Sasuke looked up, raising a brow. Missouri? Missouri rooming with New Jersey? What the hell? He had been sure that the entire population of Missouri was cows and shit. Maybe not. Though now he thought about it, there was a slight twang in Naruto's obnoxious voice.

Sasuke made a pact with himself, then and there. Something that would affect the rest of his life.

He was never going to Missouri.

* * *

**Sorry to anyone from Missouri! Nothing against it, I just used it for the sake of a random state. **

**Read and review dearies. It will make me so happy that the I might just pop out a couple more chapters to everything this week.**


	2. Meet Your Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I was going to sue Masashi Kishimoto for the rights. Then my lawyer decided to point out that I don't actually have a case. -.- Damn.**

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the loud buzzing of an alarm. He groaned into the pillow at the noise, then it stopped. He rolled over and was momentarily confused as he faced the unfamiliar room with the unfamiliar half-naked man in it. Oh, yeah, now he remembered.

Now back to the half-naked man.

Naruto was rummaging around in the dresser in just his boxers. His flame boxers with 'HOTT' written all over them. Stupid boxers aside Naruto definitely had an all-over tan, and he definitely had very defined mucles. Sasuke shook his head and looked at the alarm, it was eight. Sighing, he got out of bed. He was also in only boxers, but his were a normal dark-blue plaid and they had no words on them.

The raven walked over to the dresser and grabbed clothes for the day. Just boxers, a t-shirt, and shorts since he had to wear that big, horrible, furry suit anyway. He also grabbed a towel, he needed to shower and there was a bathroom right down the hall. He saw Naruto gathering all the same things out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke debated for a moment whether he should put clothes on, but the bathroom was only a few feet away and besides, all the girls were the next floor up.

The two walked out of their room together and into the bathroom. The bathroom was set up as typically as Sasuke had expected. A row of urinals on one side, a row of stalls on the other. Walking further in you turned a corner into a big tile room with many shower heads. Of course. A communal shower. People were in it too, Sasuke was horrified to find as he set his towel down on a bench outside the shower. He walked in, going as far away from the pony-tailed man as he could. He was relieved to see that Naruto spaced himself equally between Sasuke and the other guy.

'Good,' Sasuke thought, 'At least the yellow wonder knows shower rules.' The main shower rule being that you don't go to the shower head right next to someone else unless absolutely necessary. Sasuke started his shower and quickly started cleaning himself, he was determined to spend as little time in there as possible. As he began to shampoo the sound of one shower stopped. He assumed the other guy was done as he could still sort of see Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke quickly rinsed and turned the shower off. He padded across the now wet tile floor and grabbed his towel from the bench. Once he'd dried himself off and gotten at least his boxers on he rubbed the towel against his head. Satisfied that that was good enough he quickly ran his fingers upwards through the back so it looked neat, it would dry sticking up, and his bangs would dry straight. He quickly threw on his blue t-shirt and black Adidas shorts.

Back in the room he stared at his Chipmunk costume with a sort of forced determination. He had to put the stupid thing on. But the huge grin and eyes were the most obnoxious things he'd ever seen.

He immediately took that back.

Naruto bounced into the room singing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" out loud. He was wearing black Nike shorts and an orange t-shirt. He didn't hesitate in getting the large furry body of the costume on, and he grbbed the head and headed for the door. "Come on, Sasuke!" He said when he saw Sasuke just standing there looking at him with a blank expression.

Sasuke sighed with a 'might as well' air and put on the furry suit. Once he had it on the already overly warm room's temperature went up another ten degrees. He carried the head under his arm and left the room. They walked down to the lobby where the guests of the park gave them odd looks. Up ahead they saw Goofy walking out the door.

Once they'd left the hotel they put on their heads. Sasuke felt absolutely ridiculous. He found himself wishing he'd gotten a summer job flipping burgers like normal soon-to-be college students. But no, his guardian had conviced him that he'd get more out of going down to Florida to spend a summer in a big furry suit. More money maybe, but he sure didn't think he was getting a whole lot else out of it.

"So uh, where do we start?" Naruto asked, his voice extremely muffled after carrying through his and Sasuke's heads(1)

Sasuke looked at the park map that was conveniently placed right outside the hotel doors. After glancing through it once he spoke, "It doesn't really matter where we go. We just have to walk the park." With that they began wandering around, able to be doing whatever behind the big head because the big stupid grin was permanent. There was the occasional little kid that yelled "Hi!" to them. And then the ones wanted pictures with the oversized chipmunks. However it didn't take long for Sasuke and Naruto to realize that they weren't quite in as much demand as some people. They passed a crowd of little girls in princess hats and tiaras that wanted their pictures taken with Cinderella.

"It's like the ninth layer of hell in these suits," Naruto grumbled as they both waved to a little girl in a mismatched outfit and mouse ears who had yelled a greeting to them.

"Don't be dumb, the ninth layer of hell is way cooler than this." Sasuke said. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face and back. It was disgusting.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll just check the clock on the inside of this huge-ass chipmunk head," Sasuke spat.

"Sorry, I forgot." Naruto would have scratched the back of his head if he could.

"Of course you did, loser."

"Hey! You don't need to be so mean."

Sasuke rolled his ebony eyes behind the huge happy eyes that were showing to the world. Nearby he saw a clock, it was only ten-thirty.

"I vote we take our break. I'm dying of thirst." Naruto said, eyeing the nearby drink and food booth.

Sasuke agreed and they walked over to the booth, a red-haired girl behind the counter gave them odd looks as they walked over and took off their heads. "How may I help you?" she said, blushing a bit as she saw Sasuke.

"Can I get a large Coke?" Naruto asked.

She grabbed a large cup off the stacks next to her and turned to Sasuke, "Bottled water." he said, he was more health concious than Naruto.

The girl set a bottled water on the counter and started to fill Naruto's cup with Coke and ice. Handing it to him she said, "We don't charge workers at this booth. Anywhere else all you get is a discount. And there's a bench on the side you can sit at." The two walked on and she turned to the next person in line.

Sasuke collapsed onto the bench, making an oddly muffled thud because of the costume. He opened the water and gulped half of it before drawing a breath. Looking to his right he saw Naruto was almost done with the large Coke. The raven's eye twitched: The obnoxious yellow wonder was just full of surprises. Most of them involved completely useless talents or things that made him even more obnoxious than usual, but still, surprises.

Finishing his water Sasuke tossed the empty bottle into the nearby recycling bin. Naruto threw his own cup into the trash and they stood up, both putting their chipmunk heads back on. "Time for six more hours in hell." Naruto grumbled.

xXxXxX

That night at around 7:00 there was a knock at Sasuke and Naruto's door. Naruto opened it to see a silver-haired man standing there with upturned 'u' eyes. "Hello," The man said in a cheery voice.

"Hi," Naruto said with slightly furrowed brows.

"I'm Kakashi. I'm the supervisor of this floor."

"Supervisor?"

"To make sure you don't get out of hand, have any wild parties, or try and sneak up to the girl's floor. Just to keep you in check. But tonight I need you all down in the lounge at the end." Kakashi pointed to his right, Naruto peeked out the door and saw at the end of the hallway a room with furniture in it. "I have a couple more people to talk to, if you could just make your way down there." He walked past to the next door.

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see that he was standing right behind him, "Let's go then." The raven muttered.

They wandered down the hallway, within a couple minutes they were in the lounge. They saw a bunch of guys around their own age in there. A tall boy with shaggy brown hair was talking loudly to the pony-tailed boy Sasuke had seen in the shower that morning. "Yeah, I live on a farm in Illinois. We've got about ten dogs."

"Illinois?" Naruto said, "Dude, I live in Missouri!"

"We're like, neighbors yo!" the brunette said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

Sasuke was raising one eyebrow slightly, wondering how there could be anyone else _that_ annoying. As he wondered this he saw that the pony-tailed guy was raising an eyebrow too, and yawning. He looked at Sasuke, "Loud, aren't they? Kiba's in the room next to me too." He paused, "Shikamaru Nara, by the way."

"I share a room with Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ooh, damn. Roommates." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto who was animatedly talking about something or other from Missouri. "I didn't think there were roommates."

"We're Chip and Dale."

"Oh, I'm Sleepy." He said.

_Obvously,_ Sasuke thought. He felt someone grabbing at his arm, a second later he realized it was Naruto. "This is Sasuke, my roommate. He's from Jersey." Naruto said to Kiba.

"Sweet! What characters are you guys?" Kiba asked, "I'm Goofy."

"We're Chip and Dale."

"Who's who?"

Naruto paused for a moment, "I'm Chip, he's Dale. Like you can even tell."

"Shit man, I don't even know half the characters here. I don't like Disney movies. One of my friends- he's here now- SHINO!" Kiba yelled to a dark-haired teen who had just walked in. His hair was spiked and he was wearing round, dark sunglasses. "He was working here and got me into it. He's one of the dwarves, Happy."

At this point there was quite a group of guys in the lounge. Kakashi walked in, "Good, you're all here. So uh, names. You're going to be living here all summer, you should know your neighbor's names." His eyes were again upturned 'u's. "We'll go around the room, give your name and character. I'm Kakashi Hatake, no character."

The person at his right, a redhead with eyeliner framing his light green-blue eyes spoke in a low voice, "Gaara Sabaku, Grumpy."

The next guy had brown hair and eyes, "Kankuro Sabaku, Pinocchio." "I'm little Gaara's older brother!" He got the redhead in a hug. Gaara gave him a look that promised death, Kankurou barely faltered.

Shino was next in line, "Shino Aburame. Happy." There were some raised brows at this, this kid did _not_ look happy.His face was completely blank.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Goofy!" He did say he had ten dogs.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Chip!" Naruto said brightly, with a grin.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Dale." He said in his usual uncaring monotone.

Sasuke looked to his left and almost jumped. There, with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows, wearing green from head-to-toe (Okay, not completely, he had orange sneakers) was the most enthusiastic-looking person Sasuke had ever seen. The guy was seriously bouncing a little as he introduced himself, "Lee Rock! I am Dopey!"

_On dope maybe,_ Sasuke thought.

On his left was a much more subdued person, he had long black hair drawn back into a loose ponytail and creamy white eyes. Yes, white eyes, "Neji Hyuuga, Doc." He recoiled slightly as Lee beamed at him.

To the left of Neji was a rather chubby guy, he was also pretty tall. "Chouji Akimichi, Sneezy." He was the last guy in the room, but at that moment the elevator door had tons of people pouring out.

"Kakashi!" A woman's voice yelled, "Think you could talk to the girls about the rules?" The voice was coming from a purple-haired woman. She was followed by a group of girls.

"Anko, that's your job. Girls aren't even supposed to be on this floor." Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah but I have other stuff to do," Anko said. "Come on, it's a stupid rule anyway. What does Tsunade think they're gonna do? Have sex and get preggo?" The woman turned, "Thanks Kakashi!" She was on the elevator before Kakashi could protest.

"There's an elevator?" Naruto said. They hadn't seen that, which meant they'd been walking up and down stairs for no reason.

"Right, take a seat girls," Kakashi sighed. "So, we've already covered that girls aren't allowed on the boy's floor, and boys aren't allowed on the girl's floor. The management insists on this one. I honestly don't care, but if I catch you I'll stop you or I'll get in trouble." He said. "No partying. Nothing loud anyway. And no drinking, none of you are legal and I'll be in deep shit if you get alcohol. Everyone will think I supplied you with it. You have to be quiet by eleven, I mean it. The walls are thin, some of you have probably already had incidences with that." He paused for a moment, thinking, "No doing anything in the showers. I don't care of you're with a guy or a girl. People don't need to walk in on that."

"Why would anyone walk in?" A pink-haired girl sitting near Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I forgot the girls get bathrooms in their rooms."

"They do?" Naruto yelled, "That's not fair! That' so freakin' sexist!"

"I know that, but the manager's a woman," Kakashi said.

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Excuse me?" A girl with curly blond pigtails said, "What did you just say?"

"That proves my point."

The girl glared at him, "I oughta castrate you for that."

"Temari," Kankurou said, "Stop being so feminist!"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me," he pulled out a book and went to the elevator, pressing down.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl said, pushing right into Sasuke's personal space.

Sasuke looked at her with s slightly raised brow. "That's nice," he said.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" A slightly familiar blonde said, also invading Sasuke's personal space.

"Good for you," Sasuke muttered. Why was it that girls always had this strange idea that he actually wanted to talk to them? He didn't really.

"Sasuke, stop being such a bastard!" Naruto said.

"Oh, Sasuke?" Ino said.

"Ino! I was here first you pig!" Sakura yelled, glaring.

"Whatever, forehead! Like Sasuke here would actually want to talk to you!"

The girls began trading insults. It ended in Ino getting slapped. Sasuke and Naruto slipped away in the slight chaos. They found themselves sitting between Shino and Kankuro. Kankuro was talking to Gaara, and Shino was talking to- Yeah, not talking actually.

"Yo, Naruto and Sasuke right?" Kankuro suddenly said to them.

"Yep," Naruto said brightly.

The brunette looked just over Naruto's shoulder, "And you're Kiba?"

"Hells yeah I am!" Kiba said. He flashed a grin.

"So where you two from?"

"I'm from Missouri."

"Illinois."

Kankuro looked to Sasuke who answered, "New Jersey."

"Dude! We're from Ohio. That's like, the middleground!" Kankuro said, "Right Gaara?"

The redhead next to him looked at him dully. He didn't see the excitement in living near a bunch of obnxious people. Sasuke was okay though, Sasuke didn't talk as much as the others. Sasuke didn't yell "dude", "yo", or "awesome" every other word.

"You know," Kiba said, "I think this could be the start of something sick."

Sasuke and Gaara had feelings that Kiba didn't mean it in the way they were thinking.

* * *

**Woot! It onmly took over a month! I was actually waiting for my beta on this but I haven't gotten it back yet and I decided that you guys have been waiting more than long enough. Sophomore Slump's last chapter is also coming.**

**Your reviews make the author smile and cry with joy. So review. Because she needs all the motivation she can get now that school's started back up. -cry-**


	3. It's On

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns them and pwns me. Damn him.**

* * *

None of the boys realized that the first prank was a prank. There was no sign, and it was well-done. Really, it all could have just been a coincidence. Doesn't everyone's shampoo congeal and get sticky? No reason to expect foul play.

But it was.

The girls had snuck down to their floor during the night after meeting the boys. They had bottles of glue (Temari's, no one asked why she had it) and the boys all kept their shampoo in the showers. Temari and Tenten went around the room, squirting glue into each bottle and mixing it up while the other girls kept watch. When the boys got up to take a shower, yeah they thought it was weird that their shampoo made their hair sticky (though for some of them it saved time because they didn't have to gel it) but they didn't realize it was a prank. They walked into the lobby next day and when Ino asked them what on earth had happened to their hair they all answered "My shampoo's messed up."

The girls weren't going to stop there.

xXxXxX

"We need to come up with another one," Temari said, fidgeting with one of her pigtails.

"Put hair dye in their shampoo?" Sakura suggested from her spot sprawled on the chaise in the girl's lounge. It was ugly, but comfy.

Temari shook her head slightly, "Kid stuff. We need something good. And obviously I want them to know that we're pranking them."

"You want them to know?" Ino asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Of course!" Temari said, sitting up from where she was hanging over the edge of the couch, "It's more fun if they know and get all pissed at you. Then they'll try to retaliate but boys are idiots so they won't be able to come up with anything good!" Her blue eyes had an almost manic gleam. The other girls in the room shrank back into their seats.

xXxXxX

The boys walked back to their rooms after relaxing in the lounge (they'd taken to hanging out when they weren't working), and each of them could have sworn they'd closed their doors. No, really, they were sure they did. These boys weren't very analytical however- And what else could you expect from soon-to-be college freshmen? - So they simply walked into their rooms and closed their doors. No big deal, really. They changed and went to bed.

Gaara was the first to try and leave his room the next morning. He rarely slept more than a few hours a night (if he slept at all) so he went to go shower earliest. He reached for his knob and turned it- Only it wouldn't turn. He frowned at it slightly, trying to turn it again. Still stubborn as ever. He locked it, but this was the kind of lock that automatically unlocked if you turned the knob form the inside. The redhead went to unlock it anyway.

No lock.

He gave the doorknob a death-glare, in his mind's eye it was cowering in fear. Begging for mercy and screaming apologies for being messed up. That was in his mind's eye of course, doorknobs can't really scream in fear. Gaara was of the opinion that it would be cool if they could though. As he continued to tug at the door he heard a shout of, "God dammit!" from the room on his right.

"Kankuro?" Gaara said, as close to shouting as he really ever got.

"My fuckin' door won't open!" His brother's voice came through the wall, muffled. "I tried to kick it- didn't work."

Gaara turned to give the wall connecting the rooms a blank stare. He tried to kick it? That was really brilliant, even for Kankuro. "Is the lock on the wrong side?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure it wasn't like that yesterday."

"The fuck?!" a new voice yelled, very distant to Gaara.

"Oi! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Yet another voice.

"Yeah, well some of us have other problems, asshole!" Kankuro yelled to the offending voice.

"Hey!" Naruto's voice. Gaara knew for a fact that not only was Naruto's room on the other side of the hall, but it was quite a few doors down. Either these walls were even thinner than he'd thought or Naruto's voice could really carry. "Anybody else's door frigged up?"

There were many shouts in the affirmative. At this point everyone was up and trying to get out of their rooms. They were making quite the racket, there were more curses as more people tried to ram their doors down (which in the end would only have gotten them in trouble). "What the hell do we do?" Naruto's voice yelled over everything else.

"God you ass, can you be a little louder?" Sasuke's agitated voice faintly rang through the hall.

"_What's going on_?" Another voice, slightly older, reached the ears of the boys.

"Kakashi?" Kiba shouted.

"Yes! Why the hell are you all yelling?"

"We can't get out of our fucking rooms!" Kankuro shouted in answer, he didn't need to be so loud as Kakashi was standing next to his door. "The knobs are switched around or somethin'!"

Kakashi took a sweeping glance at the knobs. Yeah, the knobs were switched. The lock button was on the outside of the doors as opposed to the inside. "Somebody switched the knobs." He confirmed.

"Nice observation. Now do you think you could kind of let us out?"

The silver-haired man turned to the nearest (Kankuro's) door and turned the knob. It made a small click and opened easily. "You get the rest of them" He turned and walked back to the end of the hallway, going into his room and slamming the door.

"Thanks ya lazy fuck," Kankuro grumbled. He opened Gaara's door, ordered him to help, and then moved on to open a few more doors.

Once everyone was free of their rooms and standing in the hallway Kiba spoke, staring at the nearest door, "Who switched 'em?"

"Whoever did it would have to have tools. Probably an actual tool kit." Shikamaru stated.

"This looks like Temari's work," Kankuro stated.

"She doesn't leave the house without her tools." Gaara said to confirm the statement. He paused for a moment, unconsciously reaching a hand up to touch his copper hair. "Or glue, for that matter."

"Isn't Temari the one that got mad at me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, that's her. Bet you anything she got some of the other girls into pranking us," Kankuro said.

"Wow. Bitch, much?" Kiba stated.

Kankuro nodded. "So, any ideas?"

He was greeted with blanks looks at this statement. The majority of them were thinking the only idea they had was to take a shower and get ready for another day of work. Naruto spoke as the unofficial voice of the group, "Uh, huh?"

"To get those bitches back!" Kankuro said with a devious glint in his eye that was a little too similar to his sister's.

xXxXxX

That day Naruto and Sasuke ran into the others more often than they usually did. They doubted this was coincidence. Whenever it was Kiba or Kankuro they would run ideas by them, and ask if they had anything to use. They, along with Naruto, seemed to have taken up the position as leaders (Sasuke could honestly care less, and Naruto was really getting on his nerves). When they ran into Shikamaru he asked them, "Have Kiba and Kankuro been driving you crazy?"

Sasuke answered, "Yeah. Kankuro just ran over and asked if either of us had a monkey wrench." Really, he shouldn't have run. It kind of threw a couple of the kids off to see Pinocchio running and waving to Chip and Dale.

"Yeah, he asked me if I had Gorilla Glue and spaghetti."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes both widened behind the chipmunk heads. Shikamaru must have sensed this because he said, "Yeah, I don't know either."

When they went back to the hotel that night before dinner Kankuro told them all that he had a prank for the girls. All they needed was a 9" crescent wrench, which he may or may not have somewhere. He couldn't remember if he'd left that with his monkey wrench. "Yeah, but we need someone to drive to a store and get those little broth cubes. The ones with a weird name."

"Bouillon," Shikamaru supplied.

"Yeah, those. Who wants to go?"

Most of the boys didn't even have a car to get them anywhere. "I can drive but I have no idea where to go," Sasuke said.

"I know where to find a grocery store," Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I can go along and give directions?"

"All right, you two go, like now. The girls will be going down to dinner soon, and that's when we need to act." Kankuro said.

Sasuke and Naruto went to the elevator and left.

Kankuro inspected the two nearest doorknobs. "This should be really easy." he stated with a grin.

xXxXxX

The drive to the nearest grocery store was a little under ten minutes. Naruto (much to Sasuke's agitation) fiddled around with his radio, settling on a Top 40 station. Which was not cool. Sasuke didn't really listen to music that much anyway, and he certainly didn't listen to Top 40. He could practically feel his ears bleeding at the sound of Justin Timberlake coming out of his speakers.

"So, what's your family like?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke felt somewhat incredulous at that. That was sort of personal wasn't it? He answered anyway, "Don't have one. Just a guardian but he's not around much."

"Really? Same here!" Naruto said brightly. As if it was a cool thing that both their parents were dead. Which they were. They'd both died in violent ways too, but at the time Naruto didn't know they had that in common. "I never knew my mom, and my dad died when I was five."

Sasuke really didn't feel like going into detail about his parent's deaths. Would it be rude of him not to tell Naruto now that Naruto had told him? Better yet, did he care if he was being rude? The answer was decidedly 'no'.

A relatively awkward half-silence ("Clothes Off" was playing on the radio) followed. Naruto advised Sasuke to take a left. The grocery store (LeafMart, stupid name) came into view. Sasuke parked as close as he could to the door and got out. Locking the doors with the little remote on the keys. They entered the rather small grocery store. They stopped as soon as they'd walked in the door.

"What kind of aisle would broth cubes be in?" Naruto asked.

"Soup aisle?" Sasuke suggested.

The boys made their way through the store, checking aisle signs as they went. Finally on the aisle six sign they saw soup. They walked down the aisle, Naruto looking at the left side, Sasuke the right. "I found broth cubes," Sasuke stated, stopping. Chicken... Beef... Bouillon! He grabbed the jar and turned to Naruto. "What exactly are they for?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I don't know. I've never used them for a prank."

Sasuke didn't find it very comforting that Naruto was apparently some sort of prank expert. He made a mental note to be a little more careful around the room. He didn't want anything dumped on his head. His head was too pretty for that. Okay, so maybe he didn't think that. Just blame the narrator.

They went to ring up their one little jar of broth cubes at the "seven items or less" cash register. The girl gave the two a look that was somewhere between strange and analyzing. She swiped it deftly, dropping it into an unnecessary bag. Still looking at them strangely. Sasuke suddenly realized how ridiculous it must look for two guys to walk in and buy Bouillon cubes and nothing else. "The total's 3.58," she said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I don't have any money with me," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke threw a slight glare at the blond and dug a few dollars out of his pocket. He handed them over to the girl, whose look had increased. Sasuke suddenly realized what she thought and couldn't help but snicker a bit. She thought they were a couple. Snicker. She gave him two pennies in change and handed him the bag, "Have a nice day," she said without any enthusiasm whatsoever. As they walked away Sasuke was pretty sure he could hear her muttering a quick one-syllable word. He had a couple ideas of what it was.

They climbed back into Sasuke's black 2002 Chevy. They were halfway through the trip back when Naruto spoke, "You don't like me, do you Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his leg jerked slightly, making his foot press a little harder on the gas. Once he'd gotten it back under control he spoke, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you don't exactly talk to me, and when you do you usually sound annoyed."

Sasuke had no idea how to respond. No, he didn't like Naruto at the moment. But he didn't want to make the kid feel bad. And it wasn't like he hated Naruto either. There were times when he was glad he had a roommate that looked like Naruto. It didn't exactly suck to have a hot roommate who tended to wear just their boxers a lot. He shrugged a bit, "It's not that I don't like you. That's just how I am, I guess."

Naruto looked considerably brighter. Sasuke felt a headache coming on from all the brightness that Naruto always seemed to be radiating. At the same time he thought maybe it wasn't that bad.

xXxXxX

They had barely entered the hallway when Kankuro and Kiba ran over to them. "We need to move now," Kiba said. "The girls went down to dinner a few minutes ago."

Sasuke handed Kankuro the jar. He noticed that both of the brunettes had wrenches in hand. "Okay so we have Shikamaru and Chouji downstairs, waiting to distract them at the elevator. We managed to get Gaara and Neji on watch up here. Lee is going up with us, and I need one of you to stand watch up there." Kankuro said, moving towards the elevator.

Lee ran toward them yelling, "Oh the youthful power of pranks!"

They all paused just long enough to give him a look before Kankuro pressed the up button. After a moment the elevator dinged to a stop, chrome doors sliding open. They piled in. Naruto pressed six and up they went. It took a few seconds, and the majority (majority being everyone but Sasuke) jumped as it stopped. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes a bit.

They walked out of the elevator, Kiba holding a finger up to his mouth to indicate for them to be quiet. Naruto padded forward quietly and listened at each door quickly in turn. The hall was empty. They all walked over to Kankuro, taking no care to be quiet now. "Okay Naruto, Sasuke," the brunette said, "Basically the idea of his prank is to put these little cubes in the shower head. When they start the shower they'll dissolve and they'll be showering in broth. Girls obsess with showers and shit so this'll really mess with them."

"Who wants to stay over here and keep watch?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke offered.

"Okay, Naruto come with me. Lee, you can go with Kankuro." Kiba said, taking the cubes being offered to him.

Kankuro pulled out his cell phone; he pressed a button on the side a few times then handed it to Sasuke. "If the elevator starts coming up play one of the songs I have on here. The little numbers above make it pretty easy to tell if they're coming." Sasuke nodded and Kankuro took off to one side of the hall.

"How do we get in?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"All the doors on our floor have the same lock. Basically we're going on Kankuro's theory that the girl's floor will too." He inserted a key into the door and Kankuro's theory proved true. Across the hall Kankuro was doing the same thing.

Kiba went into the bathroom, and almost wished he hadn't. Lying on the counter next to a bunch of make-up was a box of tampons, and there were a few used pads in the waste bin. He felt his eye twitching and immediately turned his attention to the shower. He took the wrench to it, loosening the head.

Naruto meanwhile was listening for music from the hall. He'd decided that this was probably Sakura's room. Since she'd taken it upon herself to hang a little flower with her name on it from the mirror.

"Cubes," Kiba said, holding out his hand. Naruto handed him four, he stuck them inside and put the shower head back on. Pulling hard to make sure it was on right. "One down."

While they were in the next room they heard the sound of "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang. Naruto rushed into the hall, "They're coming?" he asked, eyes wide.

Sasuke pressed a button on the phone, the music stopped. "No, it was five, not six. Sorry."

Naruto sighed, "Okay, I think we're about done anyway. There are only five girls and Kiba was finishing up in that room." As he said this Kiba walked out.

"I feel kind of bad about that one. That Hinata girl seems way too shy to be in on the pranks," he said. "Come on Naruto, one more room on our side." They went into the last room.

Kiba and Naruto ended up coming before Kankuro and Lee, despite the fact that they only had two rooms. "What took you?" Naruto asked.

"That last room was Temari's room. I scribbled on her Playboys." Kankuro answered with a grin. Lee looked like he felt mildly violated. Having just gone in Temari's room that wasn't such a surprise.

"She's gay?"

"Not that I know of. She's just weird."

Naruto raised a brow but made no response. Sasuke pressed the down button and they stepped into the elevator. They had finished just in time, it seemed, the second they'd left the elevator they heard it clambering down. The number six lit up on top a moment later.

"Perfect!" Kankuro yelled in triumph, "Oh payback is a lovely thing."

No one pointed out that they'd be dealing with a bit of payback themselves pretty soon. No, it was best to let the man (boy rather, but man sounds a bit more poetic. Or not?) live in his euphoria.

* * *

**I love pranks wars. They rock. For those of you that haven't nticed yet, the romance in this fic will be more slow-moving than it usually is. And there's a possibilty of some TemTen. 'Cause I like yuri too. Possibility though. It depends. If I get a ton of reviews saying "Ew no, not that!" I won't do it. If I get reviews that say they want it well who am I to say no? .**

**Reviews make me want to write no matter how much school drains me. So review if you read! **


	4. Gay Disney

Holy shit. When the last time I updated this fic? Months ago. I'm so sorry! Do you know how frustrating school is?

In other news: I'm an aunt. My niece, Hailey Marie, was born Friday night. And she's the cutest baby ever,

So here's the fourth chapter of The Worst Summer Job. Wherein... shits goes down. DOn't own it. THe last time I'm gonna say it.

* * *

"It's too hot out here," Naruto groaned through his Chip head. The thermometer had reached a personal best of ninety-three degrees at ten o'clock in the morning. Naruto didn't even want to think about what it would be like by noon.

"I know that loser, you don't have to say it," Sasuke said in response.

Naruto was about to say more when a little kid ran over with an autograph book. "I want Chip an' Dale's autograph!" he screamed. His mother scrambled after him.

The little kid handed Naruto his autograph book and a Disney pen, which Naruto took from him. He scribbled a signature in the book and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced down at the page, 'Chip! Is way cooler than' then there was an arrow pointing to the blank space where Sasuke was undoubtedly supposed to sign. He sighed, and wrote 'Dale- You wish.' in the space.

"Thanks!" The kid said with a big grin that took over his face. The gap in his front teeth was screaming for braces when he got older. Then the kid bounced away, spotting one of the dwarves in the distance.

"I'm way cooler than you, you know that right?" Naruto said. Sasuke could hear the grin in his voice.

"Whatever, idiot," Sasuke said with a sigh.

xXxXxX

Somewhere in another part of the park Cinderella was passing Mulan. "Hey, Sakura! Temari has another plan," the blond said before walking off with a brilliant smile at the little girl who called her name. When Pinocchio passed her she threw him a dirty look, mouthing the words, "You're going down, bitch."

xXxXxX

The next morning was Friday, and Sasuke was relieved by that fact as he woke up. He had to work today, tomorrow and then he had Sunday off. According to the weather Sunday was supposed to be the hottest day yet. He crawled out of bed and walked over to the door, still rubbing his eyes. He turned the knob and pulled the door but it didn't budge. He pulled again, harder, it still wouldn't open more than a centimeter.

"Naruto," he said loudly.

The blond jumped slightly, "Eh?"

"Come try to open the door."

The blond stood up and walked over to the door. His eyes were still partly closed and his thoughts were groggy but he attempted to open the door anyway. When it didn't open he frowned and pulled again. "The hell?" He muttered.

"Hey, is anyone else awake?" Kiba's voice came from across the hall.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Your door not opening either?"

"No man."

"Naruto, pull on the door," Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Just pull, hard."

The blond pulled until his muscles were taut and corded. Sasuke was distracted by this for a moment then he looked at the tiny crack in the doorway. He saw a bit of rope, "Okay," Naruto let the door go, "They roped the doors together."

"Mother fucker! _Kakashi!_" Naruto yelled.

"We are so fucked if they tied his door too," Sasuke grumbled.

"What is it?" Kiba said.

"They tied the doors together," Naruto answered.

"The girls?"

"Well obviously," Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke are you gay?"

"What?"

"Well you seem to have something up your ass."

"Just because I'm not an obnoxious little-"

"All right!" Naruto said with a slightly angry look at Sasuke.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Kakashi's voice came from out in the hallway.

"Yeah, why can't I get my door open?!" Naruto could hear Kankuro from way down the hall.

"Why would we tie ourselves in our rooms?" Kiba yelled.

"Not what I meant. I meant what did you guys do to get the girls so mad at you?"

"Ask Shikamaru!"

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Shikamaru sighed.

"You're the one that pissed Temari off."

"Fuck that, Inuzuka! You, Kankuro and Naruto kept it going!"

"Dude, I have never heard Shikamaru talk like that," Naruto said in awe.

"Um, guys, I already cut the ropes."

There was a scrambling as a hallway full of boys opened their door and went into the hall. Kiba gave Shikamaru a dirty look before going into the bathroom. "I think Kiba is PMS-ing," Naruto said. "First you, then Shikamaru. What the hell?" He and Sasuke continued into the bathroom, which was going to be crowded. But they didn't have time to wait.

Sasuke ended up two shower heads away from Shikamaru, and he could tell that the boy looked genuinely pissed. Which was really kind of stupid, it hadn't been a very serious fight.

"Shikamaru, ignore him. He's not worth a second thought," Chouji said from somewhere on Shikamaru's other side.

"I know, he's just... Troublesome," The dark-haired boy answered.

"I heard that Nara," Kiba said from across the room.

"Suck it Inuzuka."

"No thanks," Kiba said.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, take your shit somewhere else 'cause some of us are trying to shower in peace!"Kankuro yelled.

Shikamaru turned off his shower. Sasuke turned off his own shortly after. He walked out of the shower shaking his head.

xXxXxX

"What the hell is with those two?" Naruto said as Goofy and Sleepy bumped shoulders as they walked through the park. "I don't know what Shikamaru did to make Kiba so bitchy."

"I don't think he actually did anything. I don't think Shikamaru even knows why he's so mad," Sasuke answered.

"They act like they're fighting."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Shikamaru's only mad because Kiba's mad for no reason."

"It's still not like him to get so riled up."

Sasuke shrugged, even though he had a slight idea of what might have caused the issue. But it wasn't his concern and quite frankly he didn't really care.

"You don't care, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Not even a little bit."

"I don't get you." Naruto said with an unseen shake of his head.

"I don't think there's much you do get."

"That's what I'm talking about! You act so damn mean and uncaring all the time."

"What's not to get about that?" Sasuke asked as he waved to a group of kids walking by.

"I don't think you're really mean or uncaring."

"Making sense is overrated, isn't it?"

"I really don't think you're as mean as you act. I think you're just putting up a barrier."

That would be a really wise thing of you to say," Sasuke said, "If it were even a little true." He began to walk away

"Come on Sasuke! No one's that much of an asshole!"

"You would think, wouldn't you?" Sasuke said, turning to look back at Naruto. The mood of the whole argument was ruined by the big, stupid, grinning chipmunk heads. "You coming or what?"

xXxXxX

Sasuke woke up at eight on Sunday morning. He spent a few minutes relishing in the fact that he didn't have to spend the day walking around the park being nice to little kids and putting up with Naruto's stupid autograph challenges. Then he got up and threw on shorts and a t-shirt, intending to go get some breakfast. When he got on the elevator though, he noticed a button marked 'Roof'. Compelled by a sudden urge to be alone in a quiet place he pressed it and waited as the elevator slowly moved up.

The elevator opened onto a gray concrete rooftop. The air was already hot and humid despite the earliness. But it was nice, and Sasuke had always preferred hot to cold anyway. He stepped out onto the roof. It gave a spectacular view of the park. He could see people in the distance. The sparse early morning crowds. There was also a person on the rooftop.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke said.

The dark-haired boy looked over at Sasuke from his spot laying on the roof where he was presumably looking at the sky. Maybe examining the few wispy Cirrus clouds. "Hey Sasuke."

"What are you doing up here?"

"The same thing you are. Getting away."

"What makes you think that's what I'm doing."

Shikamaru shrugged. It looked rather odd in his position with his arms behind his head. "We're surrounded by troublesome people."

"Like Kiba?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk.

"Kiba is the most insufferably annoying person I've ever had the misfortune to meet." The lazy boy said with a scowl.

"You're pretty passionate about him aren't you?"

"I don't think passion is the right word."

"What is it about him?"

"You've met him haven't you? What's not to like?"

Sasuke's smirk increased slightly. As if he had just gotten what he wanted. "Not to like?"

"I meant dislike."

"No you didn't."

"What are you saying?"

"I thought you were actually smart. Then again if you actually like that idiot..."

"You think I like Kiba?" Shikamaru said flatly.

"You hate him too much after only knowing him for a week. I think you're falling pretty hard."

"He really is annoying."

"And you love that, don't you?"

Shikamaru turned his head back to the clouds. "What about you and Naruto?"

"What?"

"You guys are roommates."

"There is nothing going on. We aren't even friends." Sasuke said.

"Yet."

"Whatever you say. I'm gonna go get breakfast." Sasuke turned back to the elevator.

Just as he was opening the door Shikamaru said, "I saw him checking you out. When we all went swimming last night. He was staring at you."

Sasuke shook his head and walked into the elevator. Pressing the button for his floor and leaned against the wall. 'Obviously he's lying. Or he misunderstood or something. No way he was checking me out.' There was a 'ding' and the elevator door opened. Sasuke stepped out, heading back to the room to get clothes and then shower. His original breakfast plan was forgotten.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke from the dresser. "Day off! I can't be the only one excited about this."

"You're not," Sasuke said. "Naruto, could you talk to Kiba today?"

"What about?" The blond asked, standing up with a towel and clothes in his arms.

"His issue with Shikamaru."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't. But it's getting annoying. And I just talked to Shikamaru and he's tired of Kiba being an ass when he didn't do anything."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Find out what's up with Kiba. Not that hard."

Naruto sighed and walked out of the room. Sasuke left shortly after. The took places in the shower across the room from each other. But Sasuke could see the blond with a bit of very subtle turning, which he swore he didn't realize he was doing. He honestly didn't mean to look at Naruto he didn't even realize it. But oh gods that ass! After a moment Sasuke finally managed to tear his eyes away, but not before a little "problem" arose. He sighed slightly and turned the shower down to cold. This kind of sucked. He was shivering slightly as a montage of the ugliest people had had ever met ran through his head. By the time Naruto had turned off his shower and left his"problem" was gone, thankfully. He turned the water back up, finished cleaning and left.

xXxXxX

"You'll never guess what I just found out," Naruto said as he sat next to Sasuke on the pool deck. His brilliantly blue eyes were shining.

"I'm sure I won't," Sasuke said.

"You're supposed to be excited!"

"You know you're acting like a girl, don't you?"

"Whatever," Naruto waved a hand at Sasuke, which only made him look more like a girl. "Kiba likes Shikamaru. Which is why he's being a jerk."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced at the brunette who was growling something at Shikamaru. "That would only make sense to you and him."

"Well, Kiba thought he was straight until this summer. And at the school he went to gay kids got beat up. So he doesn't think it's okay to be gay. So he's being mean to Shikamaru because he doesn't want to like him."

'Freakin' teenage drama. That story sounds like it's straight out of a movie,' Sasuke thought. "Well, then we need to hook them up."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "You make it sound so simple."

"It is."

"Except for the part where Shikamaru doesn't like Kiba."

"Yes he does."

"What?"

"He told me this morning. He likes Kiba."

"Dude. We're PG-13ing Disney," Naruto said in something akin to awe. "Well, how do we hook them up?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said in an annoyed voice, "I expected you to come up with it."

"Of course. How could I expect Mr. Anti-Social to know how to hook people up? You've probably never liked anyone in your life."

Sasuke just shot Naruto a glare. If anything the glare proved Naruto's point.

* * *

**Read. Review. Make the author smile.**


	5. Even Gayer Disney

"So, I figure if I talk to Kiba and you talk to Shikamaru and we tell them it should work out great!"

Sasuke blinked at the randomness of this comment. It was Monday afternoon and they were wandering around the park in their costumes as usual. "What?"

"Hooking them up. I was gonna come up with some awesome ninja plan but then I decided talking to them would be easier. What do you think?"

Oddly enough, Sasuke couldn't help but think that this plan was probably the best thing they could do. Naruto really was full of surprises. He'd proved to not be as much of an idiot as he'd originally thought.

"I think that's a pretty good plan." Sasuke said rather reluctantly.

"Holy shit, really?" Naruto said, "You realize you just pretty much complemented me?"

""Unfortunately, yes."

Naruto grinned triumphantly. It was, of course, hidden behind the chipmunk head.

* * *

After dinner that night Sasuke knocked on Shikamaru's door. The lazy teen opened the door and looked at him quizzically, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped past Shikamaru, "I need to talk to you."

The pony tailed boy immediately looked wary, "About what?"

"Kiba."

"I was afraid of that. I don't want to talk about him."

"He likes you too."

Shikamaru had opened his mouth already, to continue to try and stop the conversation maybe, but when he realized what Sasuke had said he closed it. "He- What?"

"Naruto talked to him. You know how close they've gotten. He told Naruto he likes you."

Shikamaru sat on his bed, "He has a very interesting way of showing it."

"He's more mad at himself than you. He doesn't think it's okay to be gay because of the community he grew up in. He's confused. You can understand that can't you?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah, I suppose I can."

"I think you should talk to him"

"All right," Shikamaru agreed, "Now what about you?"

"What about me?" Sasuke asked. He'd taken a step towards the door.

"I mean are you going to talk to Naruto or not?"

"I talk to him all the time. Roommates remember?"

"You know what I'm saying."

"You don't even know if either of us are anything but straight. You can't just assume stuff like this."

"You have girls throwing themselves at you. And you don't even look at them. It's pretty obvious that you're gay."

Sasuke just looked at Shikamaru and nodded.

"And you have feelings for Naruto?"

"No. He's hot. But he's just so bright and happy all the time. He has this irritating way of charming everybody though."

"Including you."

Sasuke shot a glare at the pony tailed boy. "I'm leaving."

"Good. You talk too much anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had gone to Kiba's room. They hung out often in the evening, so when Naruto showed up at Kiba's door Kiba didn't look remotely surprised, just opened the door and said "What's up?"

"I have really good news," Naruto said with a grin.

"So tell me."

"You wanna know?"

"Naruto, what the hell?" Kiba said, looking irritated. He hadn't been as happy the past few days. One could say there was something up his ass.

"You really wanna know?"

"Naruto either fucking tell me or get out!"

"Okay okay chill dude!"

Kiba leaned against the wall, staring at the blond expectantly.

"Shikamaru likes you," Naruto informed the brunette with a wide grin.

"What?"

"He likes you too. And when two people like each other..." He trailed off, still grinning.

"What makes you think he likes me?"

"He told Sasuke."

Kiba frowned at the floor. "I don't care," he pushed off the wall and made a move as if to walk somewhere. Then stopped, looking very confused.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I don't care if he likes me. I'm done with that." Even as he said this a look of something akin to pain crossed his face.

"Kiba, you grew up with a bunch of idiots. I get that. People where I'm from aren't exactly cool with it either. But there's really nothing wrong with it. No one here is going to judge you."

Kiba said nothing, just continued to frown at the floor.

"I think you should talk to him and give this a try. You like him."

"Yeah, I do."

"So talk to him. You gotta promise you'll at least talk to him, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do you and Sasuke have something going on?"

Naruto spluttered for a full minute before he was finally able to answer. "What? Why the hell are you even asking that?"

"Because it just seems like there might be. Is there?"

"No. It's not like that. Sasuke doesn't even like me as a friend." Naruto said bitterly.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do. I don't think he's really a bad guy."

"I didn't mean like that."

"Yeah. I kinda knew that."

"So do you?"

Naruto sighed deeply, "I don't know. I think I might."

"I knew it," Kiba said.

"You're an ass. I'm going back to my room."

* * *

When Naruto walked in to his room Sasuke was already in there laying back on his bed with his eyes closed. Naruto wasn't sure if he was asleep but he used the moment to simply examine his roommate. Looking at him he couldn't deny that he definitely felt physical attraction to him. Sasuke was one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen in his life. Naruto imagined that smiles would be a good look for him. Though he'd never seen him with anything but a scowl, frown or smirk. That thought pulled at his gut in a strange way.

"Sasuke," he said. It came out sounding very soft and tender. He frowned at himself.

The raven sat up, running his hand through his hair. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. I convinced him to talk to Shikamaru."

"I told Shikamaru to talk to Kiba," Sasuke said.

They heard the sound of the door across the hall opening and closing. Grinning, Naruto peeked out their door. He watched Kiba walk down the hall, stopping to knock at Shikamaru's door. His grin grew as Kiba disappeared inside. He turned to face Sasuke, his grin the largest it had been.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto seemed to be very involved in this whole thing. He seemed like the type of person who liked feeling like he was helping people. _'He's got the hugest heart in the world,'_ Sasuke thought vaguely.

Naruto sat on his bed, still listening for sounds of doors opening and closing. "I think we win," he said with one more large grin for good measure.

"We haven't won yet loser," Sasuke said, laying back on the bed.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Naruto said, sounding almost genuinely upset.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the blond who was frowning. Naruto glanced down Sasuke's body, blushed slightly and turned away.

Sasuke blinked, looking at Naruto blankly. "Did you just check me out?" he asked in what could be considered an incredulous voice for him.

"What? No!" Naruto said, looking shocked but his cheeks grew redder.

"It really looked like you did."

"Well I didn't, so shut up."

Sasuke smirked slightly but dropped the topic. Naruto had definitely just looked him over. Glancing down at himself he saw that about an inch and a half of his abs were exposed. Considering the fact that Naruto could very easily have seen him completely naked he didn't see why that inch and a half of skin could get him flustered.

"I heard a door," Naruto said suddenly. He stood up and peeked out the door again. Then he threw it open and went into the hall. Sasuke followed and saw that Kiba was walking down the hall with a rather satisfied grin on his face.

"So?" Naruto said when Kiba was in front of them.

Kiba just continued to grin.

"You're dating aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said, still grinning.

"Ha! We win now!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. Then simply said "What about you two?"

"Not you too!" Sasuke said in an uncharacteristic moment of exasperation.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru thinks we have something going on too." Sasuke replied.

"What the hell?"

"Hey it's not just us," Kiba said, "Everybody thinks you two are together. Or at least should be."

"Why?"

"Because you should," Kiba replied. "Now can I go into my room I need to change to go swimming."

Naruto stepped out of the way, still looking confused. He retreated into their room, Sasuke following.

"I still don't get it. How have we ever led people to believe we're anything more than roommates?" Naruto said, collapsing onto his bed.

"Well maybe if you stopped checking me out people wouldn't get these crazy ideas," Sasuke said, sounding more amused than anything.

"I was not checking you out!" Naruto yelled.

"Chill out, I was joking."

"Good."

"But I still think you were checking me out."

They discovered the next prank after going swimming Tuesday night. Naturally they all had to change back into dry clothes. Then they were going to go out for ice cream. When Naruto reached into his drawer for a pair of boxers instead of getting one, all of them came out in a line. They'd been sewn together.

"What the fuck?" He said.

Sasuke opened his drawer and did the same, with the same result. "I think this is the new prank."

"No shit," Naruto opened the door and jogged down the hallway to Kankuro's room, pounding on the door. "Hey, Kankuro!"

The teen opened the door, he looked mildly angry. "Boxers sewn together?"

"Yeah."

"I'm already thinking of another plan, don't worry."

"I think I've already got one." Naruto said with a wide grin.

After carefully cutting their boxers apart they went out for ice cream. As they were eating their ice cream Naruto filled them in on his new plan.

"With a little sweet talking I think we can get it, she fuckin' loves me already."

Sasuke simply shook his head. He couldn't help but think that this whole prank thing was going to end up getting way out of hand.

* * *

**Holy shit did you just read a new chapter of this? For real? Hell yeah son!  
Okay... Yeah. never again. I know. But this was indeed a new chapter. Not only that but a new chapter that went somewhere. (short yes, but that was where it needed to end) And I already feel like writing the next one. Crazy I know.**

**The best way to get more (including the Sophomore Slump sequal) is to review, my stunning little readers. Review!**


	6. Hooking Up

Naruto had, for some reason made a habit of going down to Tsunade's office and talking to her every now and then. And, inexplicably, Tsunade had come to really like the obnoxious blond. He could now even ask favors of the manager. That was how the boys had been allowed to be in the pool area at any time of the night when it usually closed at ten. And that was how Naruto had been able to get hold of blank papers with the official heading and Tsunade's signature and used her computer to type up letters on them.

"Why does she like you so much?" Kiba asked as they sat in the lounge, Naruto holding the stack of letters.

"Because of my special charms," Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh my God you're doing the manager!" Kiba shouted with a horrified face.

"Dude, no!" Naruto yelled, almost falling off the chair he was sitting on and pulling a repulsed face.

"I don't know dude I thought she had a pretty nice rack," Kiba said. Shikamaru shot him a look from his place laying next to him on the couch.

"Yeah 'cause you really would have been looking," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Maybe not, but you were," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"You were being painfully obvious the first day we went in there. You were turning into a fucking tomato."

"Dude I wasn't checking her out!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Okay, sure, whatever you say Naruto."

Naruto blushed and crossed his arms. Settling deeper into his chair in a sullen silence. Though he couldn't deny that he had blushed and gotten flustered and distracted by Tsunade's breasts, it wasn't because he liked them. The embarrassing truth was that breasts made him uncomfortable. He couldn't explain why and he had never admitted it to anyone but when they were out in the open like that, they made him very uncomfortable.

"How are we gonna deliver the letters?" Kiba asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think we could get Kakashi to give them to them?"

"We can try. Take the letters Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiba, "What?"

"Kakashi can't stand the rest of us. You're one of the quiet ones so he'll like you. But you're not all scary like the other quiet ones."

Sasuke frowned but grabbed the stack of letters and walked out of the lounge. He knocked on Kakashi's door briefly. There was no answer. "He's not in there," he informed Naruto and Kiba.

Shikamaru sat up, "Try the restaurant. I see him in there a lot pestering that guy at the door."

Sasuke sighed and muttered a few choice words under his breath but entered the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. Stepping out he continued down the hall, turning into the restaurant he saw that Kakashi was indeed in there talking the man whose name tag identified him as Iruka.

"I know you want me, just agree to one little date, come on," the silver haired man was muttering. Anyone other than Sasuke would have felt at least a little embarrassed to walk in on that situation. But, since it was, in fact, Sasuke; he didn't.

"Oh, fine, but I'm not promising anything after that," Iruka said, a light pink dusting his tan cheeks.

"Hey, Kakashi," Sasuke said, interrupting the moment.

"Sasuke, what do you want?"

Sasuke held out the stack of letters, "Can you give these to the girls? They're already labeled."

Kakashi took the stack, looking cautious. "Why exactly? This isn't another prank is it?"

"No, you really think I would take part in one of their stupid pranks? They're from Tsunade. She asked me to deliver them but since I can't go on the girl's floor..." He trailed off, feeling somewhat proud of his quick invention. Also shamed that he was making such an effort to help with the prank.

"Okay, good, because I'm sure you know how much I think this little war needs to stop."

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke said, "Thanks." With that he walked away.

When he returned to the other boys they were looking at him with hopeful grins. "He's delivering them," he said with a sigh.

Kiba and Naruto whooped and pounded each other's fists. Then Naruto turned and nearly leapt onto Sasuke, giving him a hug. Sasuke coughed uncomfortably and Naruto flew back off, looking slightly like a horrified tomato.

"Um," the blond stammered, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed, "Yeah I figured."

xXxXxX

It started with one loud shriek, then there was another, then there was brief silence before several more shrieks. The boys grouped in the lounge exchanged grins, assuming that the girls had gotten their newest prank. There was a collective jump at the 'ding' and clatter of the elevator.

"What the hell is this?!" Sakura yelled brandishing an official-looking paper as she stomped into the lounge.

"Hey, you're not allowed in here!" Kankuro accused, pointing a finger.

"Oh don't give me that bull! Now seriously! What the _hell _is this?!"

Naruto grabbed the paper from Sakura's hand and scanned. When he was done he burst out laughing, "Oh no way! That sucks for you guys doesn't it?"

Sakura, Temari and Ino were standing at the front of the group of girls, all of them glaring daggers. "Don't even Naruto! We know it's another stupid prank!" Ino spat.

"A prank? You think we could make this shit up and make it all official? Hell no! You guys really got caught. Oh dude that's too funny!"

"What's it say dude?" Kiba asked with a slight grin.

Naruto cleared his throat before reading in his best official voice: "Ms. Haruno,

We have been informed by residents of this hotel that there have been lude sexual acts involving the female employees in their lounge. We must ask you to remember that this is a family park, and that a few of the residents have left after having their children exposed to such things. Other have informed that they will be setting up their video cameras. If we hear of this happening again all of you will be asked to leave."

There was a second of silence before a loud burst of guffaws from the boys. Kankurou fell to the ground, pounding it with his fists. Kiba was clutching his stomach with tears streaming from his eyes. "Oh god! You guys got caught having an orgy? Made my day!"

Sakura snatched the letter back, "Shut up all of you! It didn't really happen and you know it! We're not stupid we know you set this up!"

"No offense Sakura but how could we have done that? It's all official and-" he pointed at the bottom of the page, "It's got Tsunade's signature. No way we made this up."

"_I don't know how you did it!_" The pink-haired girl was positively shrieking now, "I just know you did and you mark my words we are_ going _to get you back."

"Ms. Sakura," Lee stood up, looking solemn, "I am sorry that our pranks have made you so angry. I would like you to know that I have great respect for you and think you are very beautiful!"

Sakura simply looked at the enthusiastic teen with an incredulous, bewildered look.

"Except this wasn't our prank dumb shit," Kankurou hissed with an elbow to Lee's side.

"Nevertheless! I apologize!" Lee bowed deeply.

Sakura simply shook her head and turned to walk out, the rest of the girls turned as well. They were all greeted by the sight of Kakashi walking down the hallway. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled.

Ino was the one to speak up, "Like you don't know! You were in on this one!" She glared at the older man.

"Sorry but, what exactly was I in on?"

"Their prank!"

Kakashi did a slow turn to face Sasuke, "Prank, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked calm and stoic. "It's not a prank. They're real letters from the manager. I told you, I don't involve myself in their shit."

Kakashi looked suspicious, "I'm going down to talk to Tsunade. If it turns out to be a prank and she finds out you're faking official letters you'll be in such deep shit." The silver-haired man turned and walked out.

"Ohhh fuck me!" Naruto yelled in dismay falling into a chair.

Sakura paused at this and turned to the blond with a knowing glint, "If these letters are real what's the problem?"

The briefest of pauses, "I never said there was a problem."

"So you're freaking out why?" Ino asked, raising a blond, perfectly plucked, eyebrow.

"I wasn't freaking out. Has it occurred to you that I was actually asking someone to fuck me?" Naruto turned to Sasuke with a decidedly suggestive grin, "Do I have a taker?"

Sasuke picked up the plastic cup on the table next to him and threw it at the blond's head. Unfortunately, it was empty, so there was no satisfaction of watching the idiot get drenched. "Do me a favor and stop talking."

"We're watching you," Sakura said, her and Ino leading the rest of the girls out with one last pair of identical glares. The kind that only girls can give.

"Yeah well half the park is watching you!" Kankurou said as they piled into the elevator. He laughed at this bit of cleverness. He personally thought it was a good one.

As soon as the girls were gone Kiba spoke, "Man, we are _fucked_."

xXxXxX

When Kakashi showed back up, it was with murder in his eyes. The boys were all smart enough to haul it back into their rooms while he was still silently fuming in front of them.

"Good frickin' idea Naruto!" Sasuke snarled as he shut and locked the door behind them.

"Calm down, me, Kiba and Kankurou will take the fall for it as always," Naruto said, looking perfectly calm.

"Not this time! I'm the one that got him to do it! My face is the one that will be smashed in!"

"Yes and such a loss that would be," Naruto said rolling his eyes and flopping onto a bed, the wrong one as it were.

"You say that like you're being sarcastic," Sasuke said with a nastily sweet tone, "Get off my bed." He took a few steps toward it, arms crossed.

"I'm not-" Naruto glanced around, "Oh. Whatever. We can trade beds for two seconds."

"I'm not touching your bed. God only knows what kind of bodily fluids are in it. And I'm not a fan of the idea of getting crabs."

"Oh ha ha. If you don't want to use my bed sit on the floor but I'm good here. Your sheets are softer than mine."

Sasuke glared vehemently and forced his way into the bed, pushing Naruto's body aside, "I'm good here too." He lay down, trying to get space on the pillow and a comfortable amount of room. The bed was really not made for two people though, and it put them in an uncomfortably close position. Sasuke's leg had overlapped one of Naruto's.

"Dude! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto said, trying to jump back but managing only to hit his elbow on the wall.

"Laying in my bed. Is that a problem?"

"It's a problem when it invades my personal space!" Naruto had at the point sat up and attempted to pull away from Sasuke as much as possible. However even with his knees pulled to his chest his hips were still slightly brushing against Sasuke.

"Yet you have no problem being practically on top of the other guys?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was spluttering.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, raising up to his elbow and inching in to Naruto just slightly, resting his other hand so that it was just close enough to Naruto's crotch to be nearly inappropriate. "Why is that?"

The blond's breath hitched slightly, but he attempted a tough face and said, "You don't make me uncomfortable. That's stupid. I just like my personal space every now and then." His eyes were twitching down to Sasuke's eyes, chest and hand frequently.

"Then why is your face so red?"

"It's not."

Sasuke leaned the tiniest bit closer, "And you're sweating."

"We're in Florida! It's hotter than hell!"

"Nice try." Sasuke said. He stretched out his back, raising his hand over his head, as he brought it back down he brushed Naruto's leg, it pushed Naruto's short up an inch or so.

"Can you stop now?" the teen's voice had risen a little higher than he would liked it to be.

"Just admit you're uncomfortable, for whatever reason," Sasuke said calmly, "I can tell. When you jumped on me earlier, then you got all weird and awkward."

"All right! I get totally uncomfortable when you're too close to me! Happy?"

Sasuke backed off as much as the bed allowed and sat up. "Not particularly. Why am I uncomfortable to be around?"

"It doesn't really have anything to do with you. It's not your personality or anything."

"Then why?"

Naruto stared straight ahead, refusing to answer the question.

"Well I feel all offended."

"I just said it's not because there's something wrong with you!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Maybe because I don't want you to know I seriously want you!" Naruto shouted, finally looking Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke remained mostly stoic and calm, though there was the slightest glint of something in his eyes. "You struck me as straight."

"I'm gay," Naruto said with the air of someone getting a very heavy load off their shoulders.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Sasuke asked, again inching in ever so slightly and slowly.

"I don't know I-"

"Naruto. Shut. Up." Sasuke said. And leaned in to capture the blond's lips. The blond paused very briefly in shock before responding. Slowly at first, they placed hands around each other, very quickly it became a lusty tangle of limbs and fierce, passionate kisses.

There was a pause, "You don't really have any diseases I should know about, do you?" Sasuke asked, slightly breathless, eyes glazed.

"No, you?"

"No," Sasuke pulled Naruto back in for another drawn out kiss. Suddenly, shirts were off, even more suddenly, pants were off. More surprising than anything, Sasuke found himself over Naruto, both panting heavily as weeks of sexual tension were released in their Disney room.

xXxXxX

When Naruto woke up on the floor right next to Sasuke's bed, there wasn't really that cliché moment of 'what happened last night?' that always happened in books and movies. As soon as he was half-awake he knew exactly what had happened, and why he was naked. That didn't explain why he was on the floor though. He stretched groggily, dully wondering whether Sasuke was up or not, from his vantage point he couldn't see whether he was still in the bed.

As he was starting to wake up all the way, he wondered where this put them. Neither of them could exactly take the walk of shame and go on to let it go. They had to live together for a few weeks still. He wasn't sure if there was much left after the carnal needs had been satisfied.

He rolled over and slowly got to his feet, and realized something.

With a roommate that looked like Sasuke, that desire would _never _go away. The raven was still asleep, covers kicked off, back to Naruto, one arm slung over his head. Naruto imagined he felt an erection coming on as he stood there, looking at the creamy pale, gorgeous back, still able to smell the sweat and sex from the night before.

He was forced to rub his eyes and look away, wanting to get out of the room before Sasuke woke. He threw on a pair of boxers, grabbed a towel and walked out to take a shower, certain that he reeked. Just realizing that the back of him was probably a mess. '_He definitely better not have any diseases.' The blond _heard a door open and close behind him, glancing back, he saw that it was Kiba. He looked away, red-faced. Noticing at this moment that he had picked up Sasuke's boxers instead of his own.

"Hey!" Kiba called, trotting to walk next to him. "You dirty stinkin' liar!" he said, but without conviction and a shit-eating grin.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing going on between you and Sasuke my fucking ass, that's what!"

"There's not!"

"And that's a bunch of bull if last night was any indication."

Naruto's face drained of color, "What?"

"Paper-thin walls buddy. I heard it all. You're a screamer, big shock there, Sasuke was a little louder than I'd expect though."

"Oh god," Naruto groaned, hitting his palm to his forehead as they entered the bathroom, "Do you think anyone else could hear?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the whole hall man. It sounded like it was a pretty good time in there," Kiba was grinning like this was the funniest thing to happen all summer, "But you totally cock blocked me man. We were so fucking close to doing something when _you_ started. Talk about boner kill."

Naruto was completely speechless, that small flame of shame and guilt that had started when he'd woken up had suddenly grown to a full-out bonfire.

"Dude are you okay?" Kiba asked, looking at his friend in worry. He'd gone to start a shower but Naruto seemed frozen.

"This sucks."

"Was the sex at least worth it?"

Naruto thought back to the night before. It had felt so random and sudden then, and it still did. However, it was also probably the best sex he would _ever have in his life. _It wasn't like he was some kind of slut with a lot of experience; but that had just been damn near perfect.

"Dude, so worth it."

Kiba grinned and turned to the shower, "Well you're definitely walking stiff."

Naruto frowned and went to turn on a shower. '_Who says I wasn't on top?_'

xXxXxX

Sasuke was sitting up when Naruto returned to their room after his shower. "You're a real pro aren't you?" the teen asked with a smirk.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning immediately to his dresser. Sasuke had at least put boxers on but other than that nothing, and the shame-fire was still burning in him.

"Getting up and leaving before the other person wakes up. That was smooth. Seems like you've had plenty of practice."

That stung Naruto in a way he didn't really understand. He heard mocking tones in Sasuke's voice but he wasn't sure what they meant, they were nearly always there. "I hope you're joking," he said with uncertainty, pulling out a pair of shorts and turning around.

Sasuke was sitting there with a smirk, which meant absolutely nothing to Naruto. Sasuke had three, four on a good day, facial expressions. They could all mean the same thing or completely different things, and right Naruto was afraid of what this meant.

"Are you? 'Cause I'm not like that and I've never been like that."

"I'm joking Naruto, calm down. Are you gonna be awkward and pathetic now?" Sasuke asked, he stood up now. "I think we can have some honesty here."

"I don't know," Naruto said, running a hand through his wet hair, disheveling it, which in reality just made it look like it always did. "You want me to be honest? I feel pretty guilty and I don't really know how I feel about this right now."

"Why guilty?"

"I just do. I don't usually sleep with people I'm not in a relationship with, and when I do I feel guilty."

Sasuke smirked and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he walked to the dresser, "Let that go. Sex is sex. Why people turn it into some moral dilemma is beyond me."

Naruto frowned as Sasuke grabbed a towel and walked out. By that he figured Sasuke meant that he wanted their relationship to go back to the way it was after this. Naruto, while not having any romantic feelings for Sasuke, didn't know if he could do that.

* * *

**There ya go! Chapter 6! And I think it's possibly my longest update.  
And I have more good news. Chapter seven is already almost done. **


End file.
